User talk:Hans Kamp
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Richard 17:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Thank you for helping! Every little bit of help is much appreciated :] Act I is my absolute favourite. Atrumentis 17:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I hope there will be more people helping. Hans Kamp 17:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Keep making the articles, so when we're writing them, we don't have to look to find them. Im going to edit the sitenotice to tell people that many articles have little or no info, whitch will be added eventully with their help. :No problem. Hans Kamp 12:39, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::If we rewrite the words of Arreat summit into their own words, it whould be fine. I will be working very hard these 2 days I have left untill my vacation, whitch I will be back the 20th. Category:Classes That Category had way too many pages that all had to be removed. Hans Kamp 15:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Great work I must say... you're the kind of user we need around here. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'll be off line for a few days. But man, you have been working your ass off(no offense meant). Great job and keep up the good work. You're one swell guy. Cheers Mobokill 11:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I have vacation now, until 13th of August, so I can do a lot about this Diablo Wiki. I will fill up the blank pages, making templates, and write pages, listed in . Hans Kamp 11:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Monster template Check out this template Template:Monster Infobox.It needs some work but its a good start. After we need a weapon one, whitch I suggest using Template:GameBox as a start. Well, soon Il begin adding them to the monster pages, If you want to help use this (http://www.battle.net/diablo2exp/monsters/) as your start. :Aha, I noticed it. :) Hans Kamp 18:37, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have to use three templates, because there is a Normal, a Nightmare and a Hell Quill Rat, for example. Hans Kamp 18:57, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I want you to Ask for adminship. Go to Atrumentis's talk page and request it. You've done boring tasks like add catorgirzing pages and making them and for that you should be rewarded. You've also added content to pages, fix templates, correct errors, so you should be admin. This wiki is going up in traffic, and we need 3 normal admins and our extremly helpful gamer helpers. 14:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I might be interested... but I am not an experienced wiki Administrator. You can grant it to me, and then I will find out how it works. :) Hans Kamp 14:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::I wasn't either,back when I first get my admin post on the Call of Duty wiki, I was only a wikia editor for a week. Admins can delete pages,move all pages,use the rollback ability and protect pages. A Burecrat; whitch I am not, can appoint new admins.So far,the only non gaming helper B'crat is Atrumentis. So you have to ask Atrumentis. :::Okay. I accept. I will ask Atrumentis soon. Hans Kamp 14:21, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi I can help you with any of your problems im here to help! anything trust me! thanks for the help, and tip ;) --Bromly 18:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey hey Hey Hans, good to see you go for adminship. I'm sure you'll get it. By the way, can you make a template and categories to the Angiris Council pages I'm creating. Sorry to be a bother. I'm Mobokill, I've lost my password. I know, I'm a moron. I've written it down somewhere. Cheers by the way. And good luck for the admin thing. 17:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I am not familiar with the Diablo lore. I will try that. And an admin can possibly solve the problem of having lost the password. Hans Kamp 17:32, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have added the Template. But I don't know what Angiris Council is part of. :::What??? You don't know what the Angiris Council is part of? It can come under an angel or ruler type category. As for the password, I'll try searching first before taking the dive. I know I've written it down somewhere. 17:54, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Vacation I'm going on vacation for 8 days so Im heear to tell you I hope the admin thing goes well and Il go beserk when I get back adding the monster infoboxes. I hope nothing goes wrong while I'm gone (If Atrumentis ((That means you don't get admin powers)) doesnt come on and theres a massive vandal spree). Good luck, and you've been spending alot of time hear, so I hope its worth it. Cheers. 18:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Yes! You can be an admin, definitely. You have done a great job for this wiki, much more than I have been able to do lately. Hopefully I'll be able to get into it a bit more. "The power of the Worldstone washes over me" - Sorceress Atrumentis 05:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. Hans Kamp 06:08, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hardy har har. I knew you could do it. I got my password. It was such an easy one and the moron in me forgot. Anyways I'm vary much a permanent member nowand you can see me contribute a lot more than I used to. Can you help me create templates and categorizing. I can't seem to get a hang of this kinds of stuff. Cheers Mobokill 08:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, I will. Hans Kamp 08:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Warcraft Trust me, I'm aware of the differences between the RTS and MMORPG games of the Warcraft universe and am familiar with said universe, possessing the games, novels, etc. However, it seems redundant to make seperate articles for a Warcraft series and World of Warcraft series. The franchise itself is relevant to Diablo, but the games alone aren't as much. By that logic, one may as well make a seperate article for the StarCraft RTS games and StarCraft: Ghost, the latter being a TPS. Anyway, that's just my view and as an admin you're entitled to overule it. I just remember the controversy on the StarCraft wiki between me and the other admins as to the existance of a Warcraft article, coming to such conclusions.--Hawki 11:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay. BTW, about the adminship, I want to be a democratic admin. About the contents of the article my opinion is equal to opinions of non-admins. So, I want to see what other members of Diablo Wiki think of it. I consciously did not undo your edits. Hans Kamp 11:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) No prob. Glad to see the wiki is more akin to the Angiris Council than the Prime Evils :)--Hawki 11:48, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Blocking Policy I wasn't sure if there was a blocking policy on this wiki, so what I've been doing is blocking users for a certain length depending on what they did. For example, a user who blanked a page may be blocked for a day or 3 days, while someone who put in something offensive may be blocked for a week to 3 weeks, and then someone who inserted something very offensive such as a racial slur or extremely offensive language may get blocked for a few months. Sorry if my blocks are too strict, I can lower them if you want.--Richard 19:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think your policy is too strict. I just want to know, what is usual on this wiki, but you answered it now. I could block in the same way as you just explained. Hans Kamp 19:09, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::As far as I know we don't have a blocking policy yet. Back before DIII was announced and the wiki was fairly empty of contributors, I had a zero-tolerance policy and permanently blocked anyone who felt like messing around. Of course, that was because the wiki was in such a bad state I really couldn't afford anyone to bring me down lol. But now things have changed, and Richard's policy seems good. Although I wouldn't be too afraid to extend the ban period, because if someone comes to this wiki purely to vandalise it, they obviously don't care about it too much to want to come back and contribute properly. Atrumentis 14:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Moderation templates I have made some Templates to warn users, such as . The first parameter is the reason of the warning, and the second parameter the block length if the warning is ignored. Hans Kamp 14:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Point You may have a point there Hans Kamp. As a wikia we are able to display information in a different sense. You have convinced me to change my opinion and begin contributing to material found in the Arreat Summit website. Just to let you know, since you are an admin, you will be seeing a whole lot more of me in this Diablo Wiki.-- 01:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) User talk pages I always wanted to ask this in this all-you-can-edit wiki. I use a wireless internet connection, cause I travel a lot, and i usually edit without login. So everytime i edit, a new IP address is seen because of different access points and routers. That is not a problem, but while issuing welcome notices, there is a new talk page for every IP address. This can put a load on the server on the long run. Just wondering if anonymous users really need a talk page of their own. If i wanted to talk, i could create an account. Think over it and reply. And does the article count include talk pages. Cheers from Mobokill 11:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Parts of my admin behaviour (the Welcome message) came from the admin behaviour of the Dutch Wikipedia: :*New users and IP addresses get a welcome message. :*Violations, warnings and block messages are listed in the talk pages of users (both IP and logged users) are listed in the talk pages. :The admins have an idea what the behaviour was of each user, and will know if a block or warning is rightful. :A suggestion that I could apply is: Not creating a welcome messages for IP adresses, only for new users with an account. Only in cases of violations, warnings and blocks I could use the IP address talk pages. :Hans Kamp 11:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) That's exactly what I was getting at. Though I think you should consult with the other admins first. Yeah, and Richard too. By the way, about the policy, troublesome users must be warned and blocked if they persist. And what about deleting those IP talk pages that have nothing except the welcome note on them. Cheers from Mobokill 11:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I am pretty new to adminship and willing to learn. Where is the link to the general admin talk page? Hans Kamp 12:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding copyrights I've just dug out the official Diablo 2 and lod strategy guide from my closet and was wondering whether copying directly from it is advisable. You know, to avoid copyright issues or something. I'm just too lazy to read the legal info in these books. And on the topic, can us lowly mortal users use the admin talk page. Just don't want to clutter your talk page with my useless ramblings. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:30, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :As far as I am familiar with adminship, I think that page should only be used by Administrators and those who has a higher rank than Administrator. Maybe you can better use the talk pages of the admin members themselves. In my case, that would be this page. I notice there are not many active Administrators. :( Hans Kamp 06:43, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sure thing bro. But what about the copyright thing. And i just want to tell you that we just were in an edit conflict in the Items page. I was DOING that page for almost half an hour now. Anyway, cheers from the Mobokill 07:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC)